


beautiful

by annie_writes



Series: Side: Gueira & Meis [4]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content, no sex happens its just mentioned and they make out, oh no i dropped my feelings (picks up a feeling picks up a f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_writes/pseuds/annie_writes
Summary: "You're so beautiful." Meis breathed, words tumbling out before he could even form the coherent thought.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Series: Side: Gueira & Meis [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812265
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> im sso srry this is more saucy than what i usually write i jus. theyre in love UGH

'Beautiful' was the only word Meis could think of to describe Gueira in this moment.

His messy red hair splayed out against the musty white sheets, only a loose, thin shirt covering his wirey frame, leaving one of his flushed shoulders completely bare, his delicate wrists pinned to the mattress. Meis could feel his steady heartbeat thrumming from where he straddled the smaller man's waist. Gueira was truly beautiful. 

After an incredibly close call that day for the both of them, the minute they had arrived back to their temporary safety Meis had practically thrown Gueira onto the bed. Emotions were high for the both of them, and Meis could feel Gueira practically trembling with want. His red eyes, usually bright with defiance, were now dark and dilated with so much pure _need_ that Meis could barely hold himself back. His own arms holding onto Gueira's thin wrists suddenly felt like jelly, and Meis leaned in close enough to brush his lips to the redhead's ear.

"Tell me what you want." Meis's voice was low and quiet, and he felt Gueira shiver beneath him.

"Destroy me." Gueira's raspy voice was barely above a whisper.

Meis felt every single hair on his arms stand up and he nodded slightly in affirmation. Shifting to place one last kiss on Gueira's dry lips, he immediately moved down to leave increasingly harsh kisses down the redhead's neck. Gueira just tilted his head back to further expose his neck, and Meis made sure to give him what he wanted by biting down on the sensitive area, earning a gasp. Meis shifted his body weight from straddling Gueira to sliding his legs down between the smaller man's, and Gueira spread his legs eagerly to accommodate. Gueira was usually all snarky comments and fooling around when it came to intimacy, so Meis knew that Gueira really just wanted to let go tonight.

After leaving a a trail of marks and blossoming bruises down the thin man's neck, Meis moved his hands to Gueira's boney shoulders, slightly tugging at the low hem of the loose shirt he was wearing to expose the stark black tattoo against his collarbone. He couldn't help the fond smile the crossed his face as he began to pepper the area with soft kisses, and felt Gueira's lanky hands move to rest in his long, dark hair.

Meis briefly recalled the day that he and Gueira had gone to get the matching tattoos, years back, as a declaration of their bond. Brought back with a whine from Gueira, Meis rolled his eyes and harshly bit down over his collarbone, grinding his hips down into the smaller man's. The redhead let out a soft cry and moved to wrap his legs around Meis's torso, desperate to hang onto the feeling. He knew that Gueira didn't like to be kept waiting, but wanted to see how long he could keep this up. 

Meis pulled back, placing one last gentle kiss on the marked-up area, and took a quick look at his work. Reds and purples blotched all over Gueira's flushed neck and shoulders, and the smaller man was now trying to catch his breath, already coming undone. So easy. Meis's eyes darted up to Gueira's face, and he instantly felt his heart seize. 

Gueira's freckled cheeks were dusted a beautiful shade of red, his eyes slightly out of focus but still locked with Meis's gaze. The redhead swallowed as he still was breathing heavily, messy hair framing his pleading expression. Meis reached up to slowly and gently brush some of the unruly strands from his lover's face, feeling his skin practically _burning_ beneath the points of contact. 

"You're so beautiful." Meis breathed, words tumbling out before he could even form the coherent thought. Gueira tried to form a response, but he was cut off by a soft hiccup, as tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over. Oh. Gueira was crying.

"Gueira?" Meis was suddenly overcome with worry and leaned back, giving him some space.

"You're just- you're makin' this so damn difficult." Gueira's voice trembled as he wiped at his cheeks with the back of his forearm. Meis frowned.

"What? What's d-"

"That's the first time anyone's ever called me beautiful." Gueira looked away almost shamefully, fighting back more tears that were already gathering. Meis sat up and moved off of Gueira, to which the redhead made a sound at the loss of contact, before immediately pulling him up into an embrace. 

"You are. You're so, so beautiful." Meis said quietly, holding the shaking man as close as he could. Gueira did not return the embrace, however tucked his head into the crook of Meis's neck. Meis could feel more wet tears pooling against his shoulder, but stayed silent, gently running a hand through Gueira's messy red hair.

"I hate this." The smaller man spat, muffled from pressing his face into Meis's neck. Meis hummed in question, and Gueira moved to ball up his fists and press them against Meis's chest before pushing away and fixing Meis with a hopeless stare, face wet with tears.

"The more I love you, the more I think about losing you." Gueira's raspy voice cracked.

"Gueira..." Meis leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Gueira's cheek. "I'm here right now, we're here together and we're safe. It's going to be okay, we're going one day at a time, as we always have." Gueira frowned and shook his head.

"I don't- I don't wanna keep livin' like this, Meis." Another tear rolled down Gueira's face, and Meis immediately reached up to wipe it away. It was rare for Gueira to let himself be vulnerable like this, even to Meis, and Meis was determined to make sure he could support Gueira in any way possible. "I just want to be able to live a life with you, and- I don't think, that's really possible. I don't want to go back out there, I just wanna stay like this. In this moment. And ignore all of that." 

Meis gently wrapped his arms around Gueira's waist and pulled him back close. Gueira was still trembling, but this time embraced Meis back, clinging to him like a lifeline. 

"I wish we could stay like this too." Meis sighed, resting his chin in Gueira's curly hair. "Our lives were fuckin' taken from us. And it sucks." He felt Gueira hiccup softly, and adjusted to wrap his arms around the redhead's torso. "Maybe someday, we can live together, fight over the shower... Spend sundays in bed, not having a worry in the world." Meis could feel his own chest tightening at the fantasy. "We can get a cat-or a dog, I know you love dogs... Both? We can make each other shitty burnt breakfast when we're hungover, do yard work together... You like flowers, right?" 

Gueira slightly loosened his grip on Meis's shirt, and Meis took this chance to pull back, cupping the redhead's face in his hands. "Hey. I love you, you know?" Meis stated. Gueira reached up to gently touch one of the hands cupping his face, as if Meis would let go and leave him any second. "I-I love you, and I want to make sure the limited time we have together is somethin' we can both remember each other with. So let's just pretend, okay? Pretend that we're going to be okay." Gueira's shoulders shook with another silent sob and he nodded slightly, before crashing his lips into Meis's. Meis was caught off guard a little and took a second to readjust, pressing back against the redhead with ferocity. Gueira eventually pulled back, face flushed and eyes watery. 

"Pretendin' is all we can do, I guess." Gueira gave a lopsided grin, reaching up to try and dry the rest of his tears. Meis felt his chest tighten and he reached out to grab Gueira's hand, and pressed a soft kiss to the underside of his wrist, feeling the gentle pulse underneath. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling, before delicately lacing their hands together. 

"Hey." Gueira's voice brought Meis back from his thinking and he opened his eyes again to see the redhead give a sheepish little smile. Meis tilted his head in question and Gueira leaned in, messy curls tickling his neck as a breath ghosted across his ear. "Fuck my brains out so I can't think about it anymore, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> i really just wanted to write about gueira being more vulnerable when it comes to intimacy so . come get yalls juice


End file.
